Taibhseach Zenzero
by roriks
Summary: Robin and Artemis are teasing Wally about his hair, but when Artemis takes it too far, KF runs off to who-knows-where, Kaldur tells them to go apologize. When they do, they learn why he took so much offense to that certain joke. What they hear makes them quite mad. [Rated T for language and mention of Wally whump. One shot.]


**_So, some gingers are teased about being, you know, a ginger._**

**_So I came up with this. Robin and Artemis are teasing Wally about his hair, but when Artemis takes it too far, KF runs off to who-knows-where, Kaldur tells them to go apologize. When they do, they learn why he took so much offense to that certain joke. What they hear makes them quite mad._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. End scene._**

**_This is kinda in a five times scenario. The order goes Artemis, Robin, Artemis, Robin, and Artemis. Then they apologize._**

**_The title is a mix of Irish and Italian._**

**Taibhseach Zenzero**

_-1-_

It started out with Artemis.

She had decided that arguing with him and calling him Kid Mouth and Baywatch and other names like that just wasn't enough.

"You're a fire crotch!"

Wally's footsteps faltered. Did that harpy _actually _just say that?

So she had stooped to that level. That level of teasing. That certain level that could get so bad it made him want to crawl up and die.

He shook his head. So what if she had teased him about his hair? It's not like he didn't deal with it on a daily basis at school, anyways.

Wally continued walking.

_-2-_

Robin eventually joined in.

He had thought Wally could take it all.

Wally was walking into the cave when-

"Take cover, there's a fireball approaching! Oh wait, that's just your hair."

Artemis and Robin snickered.

Wally's eyelid twitched. Robin was insulting him now.

Just great.

Wally blinked several times. Robin was just teasing him. He wouldn't know that it was affecting him more than it should.

Wally continued walking.

_-3-_

Wally was embarrassed.

He had just gotten his ass handed to him and Artemis had to make it worse.

"Oh look, he's embarrassed, his face matches his hair."

Wally's face reddened even more, if that was humanly possible.

He was about to snap at her when he remembered; oh wait, she doesn't know. She probably thinks I'll just take it like a man.

Wally continued walking.

_-4-_

They couldn't possibly know.

Every night when he went home, he took his journal and wrote down the names they had called him today.

But, of course, they didn't know that. They thought he just kept going through life, brushing off the insults as if they were dust on his shoulders.

"Hey, ginger minge!"

Wally sighed. He added another name to his mental checklist.

Wally continued walking.

_-5-_

Artemis was the one who had taken it too far.

Wally had, prior to the situation, stored his journal in his room in the cave. His uncle had nearly found it and he didn't want to take that risk again.

He was making his way to the kitchen, to eat some food, when Artemis sang,

"Redhead, freckle face

Your dad thinks you're a big disgrace!

Redhead, freckle face

Your mom just said you're a mistake!

Carrot top, carrot top

Hit him quick or else he'll pop!

Wally the redhead, mad as a bear, 'cause the silly little thing has ugly hair!"

Wally sucked in a deep breath. He just didn't think they'd go that far.

He ran up into his room.

_-0a-_

"You two, go apologize." Aqualad pointed at Robin and Artemis.

Robin obeyed; he didn't want his best friend to feel like that.

Artemis—of course – did not.

"Why?"

"He obviously feels bad, and you were doing it, so go apologize." Kaldur said.

Artemis followed Robin out the door.

_-0b-_

When they arrived at Kid Flash's door, all that was heard was soft sobs and the scratch of a pencil against paper.

Robin knocked lightly.

"Go away." Came the immediate answer.

"Wally, if you don't let us in, we'll come in ourselves." Artemis said.

When no response came, Robin fiddled with the lock until the door slid open.

The sight that greeted her surprised Artemis; Wally was on his bed, tears pouring down his cheeks. The way he was curled into himself made him look more like he was ten than fifteen. But the most surprising thing was; he was writing in a book.

Robin slid over quietly to take a quick look at the journal. Wally was writing down the teases they had said to him.

Wally sensed his presence and slammed the book shut.

He placed the book on the bed before curling into a fetal position.

"Look, Wally," Artemis started. "I really was kidding about the hair thing. I don't care that you're a redhead. Actually, I know a lot of people that would die to have your shade of hair."

Wally was truly shocked. Artemis was apologizing? Much less; to him?

Robin sat on his knees on the floor. He was gently stroking Wally's hair back, that beautiful red hair.

"Taibhseach**(1)** Zenzero**(2)**." Robin whispered.

Wally stiffened, his mind roughly translating the words spoken.

He slowly uncurled himself, the flow of tears stopping.

"You really mean that?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but Artemis and Robin could hear the hope pouring out.

Robin nodded; he really meant that about Wally. He was amazing and—_shh! Don't tell anyone!_—Robin _might _just be harboring a massive crush on him.

"So, what was that all about?" Artemis asked, and then mentally punched herself for asking that.

KF hesitated before sighing. Better now than never, right?

"My dad is abusive-" Robin's eyes widened. How did he not notice this? "-and my mom is neglectful." Artemis winced at the entirety of it. Yes, her dad was fucking Sportsmaster, but at least her mom cared.

"I live with my Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry now." Wally finished.

The two were burning up inside. Robin felt like punching something. Artemis felt like punching some_one_.

It was as if Robin read her mind. (She didn't think that was possible, but who fucking _knows_ with this kid.)

He opened up his wrist computer. Artemis smirked; someone was going to meet a little bitch named karma.

**_(1) Irish for: Gorgeous._**

**_(2) Italian for: Ginger._**

**_I hope you guys liked that!_**

**_This will very likely stay a one shot._**

**_This came to me from two things: _**

**_One: My ginger hair._**

**_And two: Thinking about '_****HairColor****_' by _****Krayla Pipher ****_here on ! Go check it out, it's a beautiful story. I guess I'll say right now I don't own that either. I loved it so much I just went and found it, re-read it just for fun, and looked at its title and author just for this._**

**_So yeah, I just wanted to write this, and now I'm pretty proud of how it turned out._**

**_See you guys soon!_**

**_-Obsess_**


End file.
